Bobby's Big Blastin Fourth Of July
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: The Goren's take on an explosive holiday! My Married with Triplets series. Chapter Fourth: In conclusion ... Happy 4th of July!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the Trips and my wild imagination that Bobby and Alex are married and have Triplets!**

**A/N ... So ... It's that time ... almost the Fourth of July, my favorite holiday. This is just a quick little intro to the next Goren holiday. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter one : Breaking News**

**Bobby's Big Blastin Fourth of July**

_**Breaking News …**_

_**Major Case Detective Robert Goren was killed tonight in the line of duty … he was shot to death by his former partner Alexandra Eames. Detective Goren had been suspended from the force and was placed undercover when …**_

Alex woke up from her nightmare … she was crying and screaming Bobby's name.

"What … what happened? What time is it? Do we have a call?"

Bobby wiped the sleep out of his eyes and scratched his head. He looked at the clock on his night stand. Alex wrapped her arms around him, she was shaking. That's when he realized that she was having a nightmare … _**the **_nightmare.

"Bobby, hold me … don't let go."

"I'm right here, honey … safe and sound."

"Don't go to work tomorrow … lets stay home … you me and the Trips … please."

"Alex … eight months is a long time. If your going to have **the** nightmare during this pregnancy too … we're going to have to learn to deal with it. I can't keep calling in sick because of a premonition."

"It's not a premonition, Bobby. It almost really happened!"

He sunk back down in their bed taking her with him. He rubbed her back and tried his best to calm her down.

"Nothing is going to happen to me … I have the best partner in the world watching my back. If I were you, I'd be more worried about the big event coming up in less than a week now."

He was trying to get her mind on another subject.

"Big event? What big event?"

"I came up with a name for our Fourth of July celebration."

"Oh God … okay, let me hear it."

"Bobby's Big Blastin Fourth Of July!"

"That's a little egotistical … isn't it? You do have a family and it's getting larger by the day." Alex points to her 'baby bump.'

"I'm the one that's lighting the fireworks."

"I guess this will be my last pregnancy then."

Bobby rolls his eyes. "My penis will be fine … I'll wear a cup if it will make you feel better."

"Just in case something goes wrong … do you think you could use it on me now? It will help me go back to sleep."

"You mean, you want … Bobby's Big Blastin …"

"Just take off those boxers, pyro!"

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Yup ... I made her preggers again. After all, he is a stud muffin! Stay tuned ... more 4th of July Fireworks to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To continue with ... Bobby's Big Blastin Fourth of July**

**Chapter Two: Alex Plots**

**Alex … The Firecracker **

Alex rolled over … it was to Major Case … 'The Dreaded Eames Day Off.' Bobby wasn't by her side and a second of panic shimmied through her body … remnants of last nights nightmare. She could smell a freshly brewed pot of coffee and Bobby's aftershave. She peeked in on the Trips and went downstairs to the kitchen to try and talk him out of going to work.

He was reading the morning newspaper when she approached him. He glanced up and started reading her the headlines.

"Would you look at this? Another armored car robbery … damn, I wish we would get this case. God knows the ATF hasn't gotten any where fast with it. Hey … I bet those boys have some great fireworks!"

Alex walked up to him and invaded his space … he didn't mind. He put his newspaper down and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rubbed her very small baby bump, then kissed it.

"I wish, for Junior's sake … you would just forget about the fireworks."

"Junior, huh … you think it's a boy."

"I'm just hoping there's only one in here this time."

Bobby started to laugh … he pulled her closer and kissed her lips this time.

"Not fair … I can taste your morning coffee … you know I can't have any throughout my pregnancy."

"And you know how much I love you, right?"

"Of course I do."

"I brewed de-caf."

Alex started to bawl … those darn pregnancy hormones. Between **the** nightmare and her emotions … it was going to be a long eight months … seven and a half.

Bobby moves his chair out, places her on his lap and held onto her tight. She wrapped her arms around his neck … "Please stay home … lets plan our party together."

"Oh, I see … that's how it's gonna be. Emotional blackmail. You cry and I give in … yeah … I see … I get it now."

Alex's tears dried up fast, she got off his lap and told him to go to work.

"Go … just go! The guys just love seeing you on my day off … they tell me all the time."

Bobby looked confused. "They do?"

"Oh yeaahhh. They love Eames day off … how you mope around talking to yourself. Throwing balled up papers at my chair … swearing at perps … they really love that."

"Hey … I do not mope!"

Alex grabbed her cup of de-caf, smirked at him, kissed him and went back upstairs to the Trips. He shook his head … "I **do not** mope!"

When she heard the door close and knew he was gone … she put her plan into action.

"Lewis … did you get all the fireworks I asked for?"

"_Ah … yes I did … but I have to ask … are you planning on burning down the neighborhood, Alex?"_

"No … I'll leave that up to Bobby."

"_Alex … I'm serious … we could rival Time Square's Fourth Of July's celebrations with the amount of fireworks you asked me to get."_

"I just wanted to do something nice for Bobby … he's really excited about the Fourth. I want him to have fun."

"_You could have done a number of other things __**nice**__ for Bobby … why burn the neighborhood down just because __**he**__ had a sucky childhood?_

"This has nothing to do with his childhood … it has to do with his adulthood."

"_I don't get it."_

"Bobby will!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading ~ Judy**


	3. Chapter 3

**You think New York's Firework Display is amazing? Wait till Alex finds out that Bobby's going undercover ... **

**Chapter Three: Undercover Fireworks**

**Undercover … Oh sh…!**

Detective Goren stepped off the elevator at the eleventh floor, determined not to mope. He really wasn't aware … maybe he was, but he didn't realize that people were talking about it. _What else is new … I am the resident whack job. _As he stepped off, he began to hum … a delightful little tune … so he thought.

"_Gooood_ morning Jeffries, Patricks … Top of the Mornin' to you too O'Brien."

He continued on to his desk. They all looked at each other.

"He must of gotta a little nooky this morning."

"I don't know Jeffries … we still have to face the day…"

O'Brien finishes Patricks sentence … "Without Eames."

In unison and whispering … "The Dreaded Eames day off."

Bobby glanced at her chair … they all cringed.

"What's he gonna throw?"

"Telephone book."

"His binder."

"The phone."

They didn't hear Captain Ross come up behind them.

"The three of you, perhaps?"

The three of the them bumped into each other trying to get out of each others way and make it back to their own desks. Captain Ross shook his head and made his way to his office.

"Detective Goren … my office please."

"Yes Sir."

Bobby got up, pushed in Alex's chair, straightened out some papers on her desk and started humming again.

"Yup … he got him some this morning."

"You better not let him hear you."

"I don't know, Patricks … which Goren are _**you**_ more afraid of? Six foot four Bobby or five foot nothing Alex."

"It's a toss up."

Detective Goren sat across from Captain Ross waiting for him to look up from his paperwork … The Dreaded Eames Day off was now showing on Bobby's face … he could feel it … he was trying not to show it. He started picking at the hem of his pants.

"Sorry Detective … I just wanted to finish my thought."

_He thinks? _"No problem, Sir."

"I got a call this morning from the Chief … the ATF is short a Profiler … they use the guys … or gals at the FBI, but apparently something's brewin.' They were wondering if we could spare you."

"For what sir?"

"The armored car robberies … they can't seem to get a handle on it."

"No kidding … this has been going on for two months now."

"Yes and they have no leads."

"I'd be happy to help out." _and maybe get some more fireworks while I'm at it._

"Here's the file, such as it is. You can review it on the way over to the Federal Building … they're sending a car."

"Sending a car? No wonder why the tax payers are pissed off … I can take the subway … I think better on the subway."

Captain Ross made the call and Bobby left. He studied the file and needed to get to a computer … he had an idea.

He entered the Federal Building and checked in. He was lead to Inspector Ken Hadley's office.

"Inspector."

"Detective Goren … thank you for coming. This is Special Agent Lance Moore … he's been heading up the investigation."

Bobby and Agent Moore exchange handshakes.

The Inspector motions him to sit and they go over the case. Bobby discusses his idea … he feels that, since there is no real pattern and the perpetrator of the crimes had been using very sophisticated detonators … he or she may be a computer operator … a hacker or maybe work for one of the armored car companies.

"Detective … how would you like to go undercover."

"Excuse me … me? Why me?"

"All my guys are clean cut … we all look like Feds … you … well, how do you get away with that beard anyway?"

Bobby runs his hand down his face. "I don't know. My captain hasn't ordered me to shave it off yet."

"Good for us … anyway … to elaborate … your chief said that your record stands on it's own for undercover work. We need you Goren … whada say?"

"I say, I betta clear it with someone a little higher up then the chief … I'll get back to ya."

"Make it quick, will ya … we're runnin' outta time and startin to look bad. The guys upstairs are starting to call us, Alcohol, Tobacco and Fools."

Bobby got up and nodded his head … "I'll clear it with _**my**_ boss and be back … just give me a couple of hours, Inspector."

The inspector looked at Bobby's left handed and nodded in acknowledgement … he had a wife and child himself … he knew what it was like.

When Bobby arrived home, he knew he had to sit down with Alex and try to get her to be rational about his undercover assignment, after all, it really wasn't that dangerous. They wanted him to pose as a computer nerd and see what's cookin' at the central intake office for all armored car deliveries. Bobby had the idea that it could be a two person operation, one with brains and one with brawn.

He walked through the door and found Lewis on the floor playing with the Trips.

"Hmm, is there something I should know Lewis?"

"Hey Bobby G. You're home early."

"Yeah and often does this go on?"

Alex walked out of the kitchen with a beer for Lewis and one for Bobby … she heard him come home. She thought he changed his mind about work.

"I didn't tell you honey? Lewis and I have been having an affair for about two months now."

"Hey, hey … that's not true. What are you trying to do … get me killed, Detective Alex?"

She handed Lewis his beer and tried to hand Bobby his, he declined … he was still on duty.

"Relax Lew … you're not her type."

"And what exactly is my type, Detective?"

"The type that mope … apparently."

"Oh … ha ha … you have that down to a science Bobby G. That's why she married you and not me!"

"I do not mope!"

Lewis and Alex both looked at each other and rolled their eyes. This did not go by unnoticed.

"I don't!"

He sat down on the floor and his babies started crawling all over him. His face lit up like a Christmas tree. He really needed to talk to Alex, but at that moment, he'd forgotten why … he wasn't moping … he was the happiest guy on earth.

Alex broke him from his reverie by asking why he was home.

"So, Mr. I don't mope … why are you home?"

"Oh yeah … that … we need to talk."

"You don't need to apologize … it _**was**_ emotional blackmail."

Lewis looked from Alex to Bobby and Bobby to Alex.

"Guys … I need to get back to the shop. I don't think you need me anymore anyway … my delivery has been made, so I'm outta here."

"Delivery … what delivery?"

"Lewis stay for a minute and watch the kids while I show Bobby what you brought."

Alex grabbed Bobby's hand and lead him out to the garage. He saw a huge box marked explosives … his eyes lit up almost like a preamble to the fireworks display to come.

"WOW! Repeaters, multi-break shells, Roman candles, water falls … WOW … these are so cool, Alex! We have to get rid of them."

"WHAT … but Bobby … I thought you wanted this … you know … Bobby's Big Blastin' yada yada?"

"Can we sit for a minute?"

Bobby grabbed a couple of lawn chairs that he had hanging and set them down. Alex looked nervous.

"What is it?… just tell me."

"You know the armored car case I was reading about this morning?"

"Yeah."

"I got the case."

"You mean, we got the case … I am still your partner."

"The ATF called me in as a profiler and now …"

He got up and started to pace.

"Now ... what?"

"Now … they want me to go undercover." He hangs his head waiting for _Alex's _fireworks.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!? YOU **DO** REMEMBER THAT YOU ARE THE FATHER OF TRIPLETS AND GOD ONLY KNOWS HOW MANY GOREN'S YOU PLANTED INSIDE ME THIS TIME!! NO WAY ARE YOU TAKING THIS ASIGNMENT MISTER … OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"Jesus Alex … calm down … hear me out."

"NO!"

She walked back in the house and slammed the door. He left to tell them he was taking the assignment … what could happen on a computer … carpal tunnel?

* * *

**_Okay ... so ... very far fetched, but hey ... it's fiction, right? Thanks for reading, Judy_**


	4. Chapter 4

**In conclusion ... **

**Chapter Four: Just Another Goren Holiday**

**Undercover, ER Visits and Fireworks … just another Goren holiday**

"Inspector Hadley, Detective Goren's back."

"Send him in, Sophie."

Bobby had stopped at One Police Plaza to change into a suit that he had kept in his locker. He was going undercover as an executive … he needed to look the part.

"Ah, Detective … I guess you got the okay from the little woman."

"Not exactly."

"Brave man."

"Stupid man. Can we get moving?"

"Sure … Moore, lets get Goren wired up. Goren, make yourself familiar with your background story. We want you to go in there as an executive for the company and check out the personnel files. Poke around … talk to people and do your profiling thing."

Bobby was starting to think that this guy was a dink.

"Ah Sir … don't we need a warrant for this?"

Hadley and Moore looked at each other. "Ah … yeah … sure. We'll take care of that."

Waco and Ruby Ridge went through his mind … the ATF do things their own way … it made him a bit nervous, but then again … he felt certain that he was dealing with a computer nerd.

He left Alex a text that he caught a case and that he would be home late …

_**Marinate the ribs babe.**_

And off he went.

He stepped into the Corporate office of Brinks Security and things went bad. All the background information that the ATF had laid out for him, didn't matter … the man pulling the strings behind the robberies saw Bobby, but was expecting, Bruce Fairfax … his undercover, cover. He knew right then and there, he would be made and went into panic mode, pulling a gun, screaming and threatening everyone in sight, especially Bobby whom he already hated.

Bobby held his hands up and tried to diffuse the situation quickly.

"It's okay Stuart … no need to involve your fellow co-workers … you have me. Just let them go."

"Oh … so you remember me Detective Goren … or did you jump over to the Feds now?"

"Of course I remember you Stuart … you were a big time drug dealer back in the day. I'm surprised that you remember me."

Stuart became very agitated and began screaming at Detective Goren.

"BIG TIME … BIG TIME … IS THAT WHY YOU TURFED ME OFF TO SOME ROOKIE COP?"

He started waving his gun in Bobby's face. The other people around them were screaming and crying. The ATF heard everything through Bobby's wire and evacuated the rest of the building.

"Stuart … I handed you over to a rookie because I needed to get home to my mother … she was very ill that day."

"BULLSHIT GOREN … I WAS JUST A LITTLE NICKLE AND DIME DRUG DEALER THAT WASN'T WORTHY OF A BIG TIME NARC LIKE YOU!"

"NO …You had my attention Stuart, you were selling to kids, but I really needed to get home to my mom, Stuart. She was sick my entire life … I was all she had."

* * *

Alex hadn't checked her phone … she was too busy with the Trips and being pissed off that Bobby would even consider going undercover again without her.

_At least this time … he asked me._

Five O'clock rolled around, six … six thirty … seven. She called his extension at work. She called his cell … she finally checked her own.

_Marinate the ribs? _

_Okay, so I'll marinate the ribs._

Alex went to bed, put the TV on for Bobby to have some light and quickly drifted off to sleep.

_**Breaking news …**_

_**Stuart Bianchi a one time drug dealer turned computer operator through the prison system's rehabilitation program … is holding Detective Robert Goren hostage along with Brink Security employees at the Brink Security Corporate offices here in Manhattan. **_

_**Standing by live is Inspector Hadley from Alcohol Tobacco and Firearms …**_

Alex sprung up from bed … already crying … she thought it was a new twist on an old nightmare, but staring at the TV, she could see that it wasn't a nightmare at all. Her phone started ringing instantly.

"Honey … mom and I are on our way over."

She knew it was her dad, but was in a state of shock. She pulled up the covers and didn't even comprehend what Hadley was saying to reporters.

_**We are fairly certain that we have the right man in there … he has things settled down and we are now negotiating with Mr. Bianchi. The hostages should be released within the hour.**_

_And detective Goren? _

_**And Detective Goren as well … yes.**_

* * *

The hostages were tired and scared, but they put all of their trust and hope in Bobby. They could tell he was doing all he could to keep them safe. Every time Stuart waved his gun in their direction, Bobby moved along with it. They could see that he was protecting them.

"What is it that you want Stuart … they're ready to make a deal."

"Yeah right … like I'm gonna believe that."

"They just want to get these people back to their family and friends … that's all any of us are interested in."

"I'm sure. You mean to tell me, they don't want all the money I stole … so easy and with fake bombs … thanks to some computer classes I took in prison and on-line DIY bomb building sites on the net. Those idiots!"

"I personally could care less if you give the money back. I have a huge Fourth of July party that I'm throwing in my backyard tomorrow (_he glances at his watch) _oh shit … today actually … and I have a lot of cooking to do … the little Missus isn't that great in the kitchen … if you know what I mean."

"They're not gonna let me keep the money and _**you**_ do care!"

"Nope … I don't give a shit … I don't bank at any of the ones that you hit … keep it!"

While Bobby was engaging Stuart in this ridiculous conversation, the ATF had managed to make it up to their floor and get Bobby's attention. Bobby kept Stuart's attention while they snuck the hostages out one by one.

It was all working very well until one of the hostages became hysterical and took Stuarts attention away from Bobby. He went to see what was going on when he tripped. His gun went off and all hell broke loose.

* * *

All Alex could do was sit and watch this all unfold on TV. She held her babies with her mom and dad by her side.

_**We don't know what's happening inside … Inspector Hadley is unavailable for comment. At this time ambulances are standing by and there are reports that someone has been shot.**_

Alex held her babies tighter and began to sob. Her parents felt useless.

* * *

Inspector Hadley was on one side of the gurney and Agent Moore on the other as they wheeled him in. Danielle … the triage nurse, was on her tiptoes, trying to see as they rushed him in.

"I know Detective Goren's history very well … I have his file right on my desk and ER room waiting for him."

Bobby walked in a few moments later with an ice pack on his head.

"Hey Danni, I may need that room after the fireworks, but the guys on the bus patched me up … I'm alright."

Danielle threw her arms around him … "I thought you got shot! Oh my God … you're okay!" She looked him up and down.

"The news of my demise has been greatly exaggerated."

"It's been all over the news … it made it sound like it was you … at least _I_ thought it was. After all … technically … it is a holiday."

"No no … I was the shooter … the dumb ass tripped and his gun went off and everyone got hysterical …. The ATF started shooting. Then he pointed his gun at a woman who swung her pocketbook at _**me**_ … _(he pointed at the cut on his head) _… then … I don't know, it happened so fast … he went to shoot her … so **I** shot him. Did you say it was all over the news?"

* * *

At three in the morning, there were no florists open … the best he could do was walk through the door of his home, alive … even though she was going to kill him immediately there after.

All the lights were on at this point and familiar cars were parked in his drive way. They tried at no avail to get information from the ATF but they were being stonewalled … Captain Ross was screaming at someone on the phone when Bobby walked in.

"I don't give a flying fuck about the other hostages and their families … I want to know about my detective and I want to know now … you people talk about interagency cooperation, so cooperate God damn it!"

"Captain."

"Not now Goren."

"But Captain."

"I said NOT NOW …_**GOREN**_?"

Bobby stood there looking down at his feet … at little worse for wear, but alive and well.

"Yes Sir … where's Alex?"

Ross stood there with his mouth wide open and pointed upstairs. Bobby headed up taking two steps at time. Alex thought she heard him … she knew his way of taking the stairs in their home, especially when he was excited about something … it made her cry even harder. She had her back to the door but her father had been pacing and her mom was rubbing her back … they were in the Trips room. They saw Bobby and gasped. She turned around and saw him. He got down on his knees and held her and his babies. Her mom and dad slipped out of the room unnoticed.

* * *

Bobby stood over a hot grill.

"Bobby burgers are up … come and get um!"

"Yo … Bobby G. I took the fireworks back like you asked … I figured you asked me to do that for a reason."

"Yeah Lew, I think Alex has had enough excitement in the last twenty four hours anyway. Maybe we can make are way down to time square later."

"Are you crazy … it's already a mad house there."

"I was talking about watching it on TV."

Mike Logan walked up to the grill to rag on Bobby about being taken hostage.

"Hey Goren … don't you know how to stay outta trouble?"

"Hey Mike … thanks for coming."

"Thanks for cooking … are you okay?"

"Oh yeah … just didn't get out of the way of a flying pocketbook."

"The perp was a woman?"

"Nah, an over zealous hostage."

"Ah."

"Where's Caro? … umph … never mind … found her."

"You mean … I found you … you sexy thing in your cute little apron."

"It's not so little Caro."

"Do you two want to be alone?"

"Oh Mike … I said yes … and he's a happily married man."

"Well … I'm happy … she's pissed."

"Hey … I resemble that remark! _Alex snuck up behind the trio. _

"Oh come on Als … kiss and make up. Bobby was just being Bobby."

Bobby had that Bobby grin thing happening on his face, but with an added tint of red.

Caro looked at Bobby and back at Alex … "Oh, I think there may have been some kissing … am I right you two?"

"Lets just say … Bobby didn't miss any fireworks … I can be pissed off at him but still give him my Alex lovin."

* * *

The cookout went on as planned, everyone approached Bobby and shook his hand … all happy to see him alive and well. Music was playing … the Trips were walking more and more and wiggling their bodies to the cool sounds of Miles Davis.

As darkness fell, Bobby was wishing that he had kept a few of the fireworks.

Mike's friends from the NYFD showed up for some of Bobby's grub from Ladder 78 and they too were disappointed … it wasn't a particularly a slow night due to illegal fireworks, but to them … Goren's holiday parties were always a blast and this time, they were hoping for the real thing.

Inspector Hadley and his men also showed up for the party, but they _**did**_ bring fireworks. Talk about a blast … Bobby needed a new backyard.

He wasn't allowed to play with the ATF anymore … he agreed, but technically there was no trip to the ER … he pointed that out to Alex. Alex said she could take care of that if he wanted her too. She produced a meat cleaver and told him it was an at home DIY vasectomy tool.

Bobby woke up in a sweat … that part was just a dream, but just in case … the next morning … Alex found the meat cleaver in the recycling bin.

* * *

**Happy Fourth of July America! Thanks for reading ... Judy**


End file.
